Sora
:"I don't need a weapon! My friends are my power!" :—Sora Sora is the main protagonist of the Kingdom Hearts series, as well as a Keyblade master. He is an upbeat teenager who may seem simple minded at times, but is very aware of the importance of his quest. He possesses a strong sense of justice and an unrelenting heart. At times he is impulsive and quick to anger, but he is always sincere about what he says and does. He is also best friends with Riku and Kairi. Sora is fourteen years old at the beginning of Kingdom Hearts and Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories, and fifteen during the events of Kingdom Heats II. He lives on destiny Islands with his best friends Kairi and Riku, and all three of them dream to venture from Destiny Islands to find out what lies beyond. Sora is also the complete being of Sora's Heartless and Roxas, and the source of Xion's memories. Story ''Kingdom Hearts Sora, Riku and Kairi dreamed of exploring other worlds and in order to achieve their dream, they attempted to build a raft. While looking in the "Secret Place," he notices his and Kairi's drawings and decides to draw him giving her a paopu fruit. As told by Riku the day before, paopu fruits hold a legend that whenever two people share it, their destinies become intertwined. The night before Sora and the others depart on their journey, a storm appears. Worried, Sora leaves his house to check on the raft out at, "The Island." Upon his arrival, he notices Riku and Kairi are already there. However, at this time heartless are appearing on the island. Sora runs over to the paopu tree, where he first finds Riku, who seems to be entranced by the darkness. After talking, the darkness starts to swallow Sora and Riku, but Sora is saved by a strange light and is now able to wield the Keyblade. He now easily fights off the heartless and makes his way to the "Secret Place" where he finds Kairi. He calls to her, but a strange door is blasted open by darkness, and she comes flying towards him. Sora braces himself to catch her, but she disappears right as she reaches the safety of his arms and Sora now finds himself in front of a large heartless which he then fights. After defeating him, Sora's world is swallowed completely by the darkness and soon he finds himself to be woken up by Pluto, in Traverse Town. Confused, Sora finds himself in a strange and unfamiliar city. He makes his way over to an accessory shop and talks to the store clerk who announces himself as Cid. After the introductions, Cid answers some of Sora's questions which led Sora to the conclusion that he was in a new world known as "Traverse Town." Sora asks Cid if he knew anything about Destiny Islands, but with the unwanted response, Sora then leaves and searches around the town for any signs of Riku or Kairi. Unfortunately, there was no sign of them so Sora made his way back to the Accessory Shop where Cid was. After telling Cid that he had no luck, he heads back outside and is stopped by a strange man who knew about the Keyblade. Sora getting angry at the man for trying to get his Keyblade off him, fights the man and and is defeated. He Awakes in a Hotel room with The Man he fought who is called Leon and a girl called Yuffie. They tell Sora those that attacked him were called the Heartless, and that the reason the Heartless were able to track him was because of his Heart. Shortly after their discussion a Heartless showed up, everyone fled the Hotel. Leon tells Sora to find their Leader so Sora sets off to find the leader. Sora went to the 3rd District, and looked around when all of a sudden two beings fall out of nowhere. As soon as they all got up Heartless showed up. They defeated the heartless but then a Guard Amour appeared out of no where. Sora with those two beings fought the Guard Amour and defeated it. After the battle Sora introduced himself to the two whose names are Donald Duck and Goofy, they had been searching for the wielder of the Keyblade and discovered it was Sora. Sora wanting to find Riku and Kairi set of with them as it was his only chance of finding his Friends. After leaving Traverse Town, Sora visited many World searching for his friends. In Wonderland Sora met a girl named Alice who turned out be a Princess of Heart. Sora also confronted the Trick Master Heartless and defeated him. At the end of their journey here Soras Keyblade lit up and a spark of light emerged and went into the Doornobs mouth where they sealed the Keyhole. Next in Olympus Coliseum, Sora wanting to enter the 'Games' completed training and entered the Plemnarys where he faced Cloud and ending up winning. After his fight with Cloud he fought Cerberus in a tough fight. But Sora ended up winning. And he left the Coliseum until the Games would begin again. With questions on their mind Sora and company returned to Traverse Town. They met up with Leon, Yuffie Aerith and Cid again, and they got their questions answered. It was set then and there they had to find the Keyhole of each World and seal it with the Keyblade. Afterwards Sora returned a Book Cid had repaired, to Merlin the Wizard. Sora heard the Bell at the top of Traverse Town Ring, wanting to see it he set off to ring it three times. Which emerged the Guard Amour who transformed into Opposite Amour, Sora defeated Opposite Amour and went on his way to explore new Worlds thanks to Cid with the Navi Gummis they had found. The Next World Sora visited was Agrabah, in this world he met Aladdin who was trying to save Princess Jasmine from Jafar. Jasmine is one the Princesss of Heart which is why Jafar stole her to give to Maleficent. After finding Carpet they went to the cave of wonders and found Jafer and defeated him. Jafar then wished to become a Genie, with their friend Genies help. But Sora got Jafar's Lamp and sealed him within it. While on their way to the next world they were swallowed by Monstro the Whale, here Sora met Phincolo and Geppetto. And Sora found Riku who was playing with Phincolo. After Sora cached Riku, a Heartless called Parasite Cage appeared and it put Phincollo in his mouth. Sora teamed up with Riku and defeated it. At the end of their visit in Monstro Sora was given Geppettos High Jump Ability and Monstro let them free. The next world Sora visits is Atlantica, here he, Donald and Goofy are turned intro sea creatures by Donald's magic. They meet Ariel and her friends Sebastian and flounder and her father King Triton. After Ursula steals King Triton's Scepter they go to her lair to find While Flying the Gummi ship Sora and Friends where captured by Pirates. Riku was with them and he had Kairi, and he could wield the power of darkness. With it he summoned a Shadow of Sora and Sora faced it and won. After that Sora with his new found Friend Peter Pan found Wendy, who Peter was looking for. Then they made their way to the deck where Captain Hook was he told Sora to walk the plank, Sora did so and then after he jumped the plank he started to fly thanks to Tinker Bell. Sora the defeated Captain Hook and his Heartless Pirates. Tinkbell then told Sora something was up at the clock Tower Sora then flew there and with his Keyblade Sealed the Clock which turned out to the Worlds Keyhole. After arriving in Traverse Town Sora remembered Merlins Book, it was time to put it back together with the torn pages. After arriving at Merlins Sora also had the fairy god mother give them more summon spells with the summon stones Sora gave her. Sora then entered the Book and helped out the Animals in the Book, thus repairing the book and sealing it as if it was a world with a Keyhole. Now that Sora had both Navi Gummi's Cid installed them on the Gummi Ship allowing him go to Hollow Bastion. While Cid was off installing it, Sora saw Kairi as a Child with her Grandmother. She told Kairi about the past and about the darkness. Sora believed Kairi wanted him to see it. Sora arrived in Hollow Bastion and encountered Riku, and the Beast. At this point Riku's Heart was stronger than Sora's so the keyblade went to Riku and Donald and Goofy went with Riku. Sora grabbed his Wooden Sword and with Beast made his way to the castle. After making his way through the water area, he unlocked the Door to the Castle. There he found Riku, Donald and Goofy. Sora's Heart became stronger and with it the Keyblade and Donald and Goofy returned to him, with it he quickly defeated Riku. Sora then made his way higher up in the castle until he encountered Maleficent. She was angry for what Sora had done to all her Heartless, she attacked him. Since she was so angry Sora could easily defeat her. After the battle Maleficent walked into a Portal, Sora followed and there was Riku who had a Keyblade of his own and used it to awaken the darkness in Maleficent's heart emerging a Black Dragon. Sora against all odds defeated her and left the room. Now Sora was back on track to finding Riku and Kairi. Sora found both Riku and Kairi but Kairis Heart was gone, Angry Sora faced Riku who had changed somehow, Sora ending up defeating Riku and by using Riku's Keyblade released Kairis and his Heart and she awoke. Sora then become a Heartless but through Kairis light Sora turned back to normal and they escaped to Traverse Town. At Traverese Town Sora told Leon what had happened. Then Sora looked for the Navi Gummi Cid wanted him to find so Sora found it and Cid installed it on the Gummi Ship. Kairi chose to stay in Traverse Town. So then Sora left to Hollow Bastion again. At Hollow Bastion Sora found the Princess's of Heart they were trying to keep the darkness back, so Sora hurried to the Keyhole. There Sora found a Behemoth blocking the Keyhole, Sora defeated it and returned outside where Leon and the gang where. They said their goodbyes, and Sora sealed Hollow Bastion's Keyhole. Sora arrived in the End of the World, the remains of the worlds taken by the Heartless, Sora defeated Hundreds of Heartless on his way to find Ansem. After Proceeding far into the place he found a door and opened it. After a Bright Flash of Light Sora found himself back on his Islands, but they were disappearing before his eyes. He then Encountered who he thought was Riku but turned into Ansem The Seeker of Darkness, he called forth his Guardian. And Battled Sora, Ansem Defeated thinking that Kingdom Hearts was a Source of Darkness opened it only to find it full of light and he was destroyed. Sora with the help of Donald, Goofy, Riku and King Mickey closed Kingdom Hearts Together. The Worlds were then restored and Kairi returned to Destiny Islands. Sora with Donald and Goofy set off along a Path to find Riku and King Mickey. Personality Sora has a typical brave and heroic personality, meaning he'll willingly risk his life, even for people he doesn't even know yet. He's extremely loyal to his friends, and has shown to be extremely forgiving to Riku (even forgiving Riku for the times he's tried to kill him) and highly protective of Kairi. He constantly "thinks positive" and is therefore highly optimistic. Sora is an upbeat person, although he is simple minded at times he has a strong sense of justice. Sora has matured over a year's time, for instance when battling enemies he has more serious expression on his face. Sora is more confident than before and takes charge of his group. He has also taught some of his friends a lesson like when Beast quit after Xaldin stole his rose. He reassured him that they would get it back. Like most children his age, Sora shows a highly competitive streak, as he often competes with Riku over numerous things, mostly for Kairi's affection and attention. Also, when Goofy says in ''Chain of Memories, "Whenever there's a contest, you're always rarin' to sign up." He doesn't like to be called a kid but prefers to be called Sora. Though he is far from stupid, Sora has often seen to be highly gullible and oblivious to what should be obvious. Despite Sora's good nature, he appears to sometimes hold long grudges, since he seemed to go after Xemnas merely out of spite for him and his misdeeds. Sora is often quick to anger whenever he's confused, and is quite childish at times. He can also be seen as quite impulsive, as he tends to jump into things without thinking them through beforehand. While simple-minded at times, he has a strong sense of justice. On occasion in Kingdom Hearts II, Sora seems to unintentionally show somewhat of a disrespect towards people of higher authority than himself upon meeting them. For example, when meeting Yen Sid, Donald and Goofy respectively bow to him, while Sora greets him by simply saying, "Hey there!". Goofy is clearly shocked by this, and Donald shouts at him to show some respect. When meeting Queen Minnie, Sora simply asks, "Where's the King?". This leads to Donald grabbing him by the ear and asking Minnie to excuse him. When Sora and King Mickey were disputing about Ansem's identity, Sora, thinking that he has forgotten who Ansem is, drags King Mickey by the hood of his black cloak in order to show him the portrait of Xehanort in Hollow Bastion. However, when meeting Princess Jasmine again in Kingdom Hearts II, he respectfully bows to her along with Donald and Goofy. It has been hinted many times in the games that Sora harbors romantic feelings for Kairi though nothing has come of it as of yet. Appearance Sora first starts off appearing tanner and somewhat more lanky than his rival Riku. He seems to portray more of a typical teenage boy's looks. Sora has spiky brown hair (although in Kingdom Hearts II his hair does change from a dark brown to a more caramel color) along with blue eyes. Sora's appearance does not change that much throughout the series besides growing taller, a slightly different hair style, tanner skin, and having more matured looks. Surprisingly, with all the Heartless fought by Sora, he does not appear much more muscular than he did in the original game and still seems less muscular than Riku. Sora goes through many costume changes throughout the series. His original outfit consisted of a Mickey Mouse style outfit, containing large yellow shoes, a white and black overjacket as well as a red jumpsuit and a pair of white with yellow gloves with his signature crown necklace and crown chain. This outfit is the main outfit in "Kingdom Hearts and "Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories". Interestingly, after Sora uses the Keyblade of People's Hearts to free Kairi's heart, his hair appears to be lighter. Using Donald's magic, his appearance is changed to that of Merman Form in certain worlds. As a child, Sora's hair was lighter than it was in Kingdom Hearts, more closely resembling his hair color in Kingdom Hearts II, and it was not as spiky. Clothing-wise, Sora wore what looks like a white polo shirt with blue lining, albeit without the collar present on most polo shirts. He also wore red shorts with a maroon pocket on each leg, as well as brown sandals with yellow straps. Gallery File:SoraConceptArt.PNG|Sora's Concept Art File:Sora without his hoodie.PNG|Sora without his hoodie WelcomeSora.jpg|Sora in his Awakening. Sora in the memory pod.PNG|Sora in the Memory Pod. YoungSora.PNG|Sora at age 4. Sora in battle stance.png|Sora in his battle stance Sora as a Merman.png|Sora as a merman in Atlantica. Sora in Timeless River.png|Sora in Timeless River (KHII)